Jason McDonald V
Jason McDonald is the main protagonist of Bradbruh679's unwritten fan fiction, inFAMOUS Blood Tie. He was a urban explorer before getting his conduit abilities from the Artificial Neuro Pathway Builder. His karmic level is dependent on the reader. Appearance Good Karma Jason with Good Karma has very nice hair. It is combed all of the way through and is very fluffy and soft. His eyes also turn blue and his teeth are pure white. He also seems to have a happier expression most of the time in this state. His glasses turn blue and his leather jacket turns white. He also wears blue jeans with a blue belt holding them up. His lightning seems to be way more blue in this state than when he his Neutral. Evil Karma Jason's shirt is ripped and completely black at inFAMOUS rank karma. His jeans are also completely black and his shoes are red with black laces. His eyes are red and his teeth are jagged. His hair appears more nappy and unkempt in this karmic state. His lightning turns completely red with a black hue at inFAMOUS rank karma. Personality Jason's personality is dependent on the reader. The reader can either make him love himself or hate others. His personality depends on his karma rank, meaning that he will act more heroic as he gets more good karma and more relentless as he gains evil karma. If he chooses to love himself, he starts off as a "anti-hero". He isn't passionate about doing the right thing and saving people, but he still does it so he can "Get into heaven! The only place where an ass fatter than Nikki Minaj's can possibly exist". If he reaches rank champion, then he finally starts showing genuine care for the civilians. His dialogue will change when healing them from "You're lucky I'm doing this" and "Yeah, yeah. Thank me never" to "You're gonna be alright" and "At least you survived". Only when he finally reaches rank Hero is where he really cares for the citizens and wants to really protect them. He is very passionate about doing the right thing and even vowed to never "End a life in wrath". If he chooses to hate others, than he will be egotistical. He would be the embodiment of evil. He hates everybody for no reason and would even kill a child or without ever feeling remorse. He kills and destroys everything around him. That is why he is called the "Devil of Seattle". He will say things like "Have fun in Hell bitch!" and "I'm the only person in the world who really matters, so your death means nothing" while killing enemies. He is a complete monster. History Good Karma Jason arrived at Seattle, hoping to find the great Delsin Rowe! He was a hero to Jason, even after he destroyed the Akomish's home and killed Betty. (Jason's grandmother) Jason could overlook this though, and was loyal to Delsin. The reason for this was because of his Anti-D.U.P street art. Jason just loved it! "Conduits don't need to he oppressed because they're "different" from other people. Or maybe everybody's just jealous!" He said while looking at one of Delsin's masterpieces. It showed a old man about to mow his lawn, except the lawn was three D.U.P officers, about to get beheaded. Jason really did love the message these street arts sent to the people. "Hey man, you dig the drawing?" Jason looked up and saw Delsin walking towards him. His jacket was blood red and his chain looked as if it was made out of molten lava! "So fucking cool!" Jason thought to himself. "Yeah! It really sends the right message to these D.U.P fucks. Unfortunately they aren't getting it." Jason replied to Delsin. "Yeah, thanks. Say, are you a conduit? Because it's a little strange for a "regular" to sympathise with a conduit. Especially after I took over the city!" Delsin chuckled. "No, I wish I was a conduit. I would be able to support you and Fetch and Eugene." Jason lied right to Delsin's face. He knew in his heart that he would never do some of the things that those three had. "That's bullshit." Delsin said. "Excuse me?" Jason replied "That is bullshit! You just want powers so you can stop us! We made this city better, believe it or not. We put these "regulars" in their place! And you want to undo that!" Delsin shouted. "No! I wouldn't dare oppose yo-" "Liar! I can read minds, you know. So I know that you would use your powers to stop us!" Delsin yelled. "Well I don't have powers, so why does it matter anyways?" Jason asked "Because I don't like liars!" Delsin said as smoke and cinders surrounded his body. Delsin's body dematerialized into three balls of smoke and flew into the sky with tremendous speed! Once these three balls were at the top, they materialised back into Delsin. That was when Jason knew he had fucked up. He ran as fast as he could, faster than he knew he could, in fact. He only got a couple feet away when Delsin slammed into the ground again... Nothing. There was nothing. Jason saw only white surrounding him. No Delsin, no smoke, nothing. It was quite peaceful actually. Jason was very calm and collected. He thought that this was what it's like being dead, but, he couldn't have been more wrong. Jason woke up in the hospital. There was ash and cinders surrounding him. "No! I'm a conduit!" Jason panicked. He immediately tried to shoot a smoke blast out of his hand, much to the disturbance of the nurse. "What are you doing? Do you think you're a bio-terrorist now?" The nurse asked. "I thought I was" Jason answered, rather disappointed. "No, honey. You couldn't be a bio-terrorist. You are my husband, I will not let you become one of them". The nurse said. "What?" Jason was perplexed. He didn't understand. Slowly the world around him crumbled. Slowly the environment around him burster into smoke, light and pixels. The nurse transformed into Delsin once the world was completely gone. He smiled at Jason before ,slowly, the world came back. It was materializing into Jason's room back at New Marais. "What the hell is going on?" Jason asked himself. Right after he finished his sentence, his phone rang. It was his friend Patrick! "Hey man! Me and Isaiah are going out for a climb. Wanna come join us?" Patrick invited Jason. Jason, Isaiah and Patrick had gotten into parkour a few years back. They sucked at first, but after a couple of months, they could double kong, wall kick and learned how to roll after falling. Now, after 4 years, Jason and Isaiah and Patrick are perfectly adapt climbers who regularly scale city landmarks. "Sure! I'm grabbing my bag and I'm going out! Where should we meet?" "At the Central Industrial Experimental Center. You know? The building with the huge lightning rod?" Patrick replied. "Okay! I'm on my way!" Jason grabbed his bag full of aerosol cans and jumped out of his window into a pile of leaves. He journeyed to the Central Industrial Experimental Center by scaling his apartment building. He jumped and leaped from building to building, almost falling off of the rock that Cole's Amp was placed in. He finally got to the Central Industrial Experimental Center where he found... nobody... "huh?" The lightning rod was running, it was easy to tell by the buzzing coming from it and the thunder overhead. There was a bottle of purple glowing liquid next to the rod, along with a letter. Before Jason could grab the letter, lightning struck the rod. It caused a huge wave of electricity that knocked Jason back. "Very funny, Patrick! You can come out now!" Jason yelled and nobody answered. "What the hell, man? Stop bullshiting me!"... again, no answer. Jason quickly took his phone out and pressed the power button. It was dead, even though he charged it before he went out. "What the fuck?" Jason panicked. He knew what was going on, it had happened years back. The lightning rod wasn't a normal lightning rod. It was connected to the whole city, all of its electronics and anything that used energy. Either by wires or a neuro-electrical connection, the rod has access to the whole city's electricity... and it was draining it. "I gotta get the fuck outta here" were Jason's last words before the lightning rod was overcharged! All of the electricity was let out all at once, causing a brief moment of total darkness, before light surrounded the entire city. Jason was caught in the explosion of electricity and he would have died... had the bottle not have burst, causing all of the purple liquid to splash all over Jason. The liquid was sinking deep into his skin, almost as if it was his sweat, being sucked back into his body. He started showing purple veins and the electricity was turning them blue. "PATRICK!!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Jason exclaimed. He was dearly mistaken, because Patrick was still his friend. He may have set off the lightning rod, deliberately too, but at the same time... he didn't. Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679 Category:Pages added by Bradbruh679 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Artificial Makeshift Conduits